


【罗索】藻鲨车嘀嘀嘀

by Panda05



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 饲养员罗/人鱼藻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda05/pseuds/Panda05
Summary: 茸爹要的小藻鲨
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 7





	【罗索】藻鲨车嘀嘀嘀

索隆在水族箱里暴躁的游来游去，也不愿意跟其他人说自己的身体状况。身体里冒出一股热浪席卷全身，他不知道自己怎么了，只觉得身心空虚。夜晚水族馆没人时，索隆悄悄贴在冰冷的玻璃上试图降低自己的体温，寒意刺激到泄殖腔的软肉稍微放松下来，流出粘液粘在玻璃上。还不够，还想要更大的。索隆一手扶着玻璃墙，一手将两根手指伸到前面，按摩泄殖腔的软肉，再慢慢伸进一点，一点点抽插，越来越深，再到三指，被泄殖腔壁包裹着，拇指时不时按压yin蒂。手指交合处被带出大量黏液，又很快被水族缸里的滤水系统搅散。

出来夜巡的饲养员罗看到索隆不寻常的举动，走到岸边想去看看，没想到刚走到浅水区就被索隆扑倒，对方把绿色的毛绒脑袋伸进罗的颈窝，尾巴磨着罗的小腿，而平常泄殖腔的位置顶弄罗的胯下。罗穿着紧身潜水服，被索隆这么一刺激yinJ很明显的有了反应。索隆越来越大胆，在最熟悉的饲养员耳边哈着热气，说着“罗……想要罗……”

罗顺手环住索隆的腰，把他罩在自己的阴影中，两人就这么倒在浅水中，任由索隆磨蹭自己的肌肤。被情欲环绕的索隆全身都是敏感点，罗轻轻刮蹭红肿的乳 头，就听见索隆的喘息。罗自己也有点忍不住，手指伸进泄殖腔中感受到柔软的内壁吸允着，轻哼一声掏出自己的yin J，直接捅入。索隆感受到熟悉的yin J，内壁收缩着包裹住整个柱身，仿佛捕猎时紧咬住猎物。罗开始一点点动，幅度不大却还是引得索隆没忍住嗯出声，环着罗的背的手一直没松过。罗感受到索隆有点适应，开始加速、加重力道，往敏感带冲刺。索隆被突如其来的快感淹没，发出好听的嗯叫声，对罗来说是在刺激他更深入。罗把手伸到两人相交处，按摩索隆的阴蒂，双重快感令他措手不及，快乐的浪叫，泄殖腔又喷出粘液，浇在罗的yin J上，流出来的部分又溶在海水中。索隆开始上头了，抱着罗的手不安分的挠着他的背，却引得罗更卖力的顶弄。泄殖腔内壁最后一收缩，喷出一波浓稠的粘液，罗也经不住这一收紧的yin道，射进深处，索隆已经累到昏睡过去。

罗退出泄殖腔，抱着索隆到自己休息室的浴室，把两人都清洗干净，回床上睡去了。


End file.
